elevationfandomcom-20200216-history
List of thyssenkrupp elevator fixtures (North America)
This is a list of thyssenkrupp elevator fixtures that are only found in the United States, as well as Canada. 2000s to present Impulse ThyssenKrupp continued on Dover's Impulse fixtures with minor revisions through 2005 but it was still offered for custom installations until 2010. However, spare parts for Impulse fixtures are still offered today on special order. Capacity labels from c. 2015 or later have the new thyssenkrupp logo on them. Impulse call button.jpg|Impulse call button. TK impulse indicator.jpg|ThyssenKrupp Impulse floor counter. TK Impulse.jpg|ThyssenKrupp Impulse floor indicator. ThyssenKrupp Impulse buttons.JPG|ThyssenKrupp Impulse car station. ThyssenKrupp Impulse lantern.JPG|ThyssenKrupp Impulse in-car lanterns. Aurora Aurora fixtures were started in 2001 as a successor to the Impulse Fixture line. They were black buttons with illuminating red halos, very similar to their predecessor U.S. Elevator Soft-Touch buttons. The early Aurora COPs had all the button in a vertical line, but later version had a more common layout. The floor indicator was in either illuminated segments or a digital display, just like with Classic/Traditional and Impulse. Alarm bells on this fixture line sound like a high pitched buzzer when pressed. These fixtures were discontinued in early 2008. TK aurora buttons.jpg|Aurora buttons. TK aurora indicator.jpg|Aurora floor indicator. Images (6).jpg|Standard Aurora fixtures. ThyssenKrupp Aurora Call Button.JPG|ThyssenKrupp Aurora Call Station Metal aurora.png|Aurora vandal resistant fixtures LaPorte, IN Thyssenkrupp Hydraulic Elevator in Outlook Cove (South Side)-0|ThyssenKrupp elevator with Aurora fixtures found in Outlook Cove, LaPorte, IN. The fixtures on the ISIS MRL elevators were different than the Aurora fixtures found on their hydraulic and standard traction elevators. The illuminating halos around the black buttons lit up in blue instead of red, and the floor indicator had a sleeker design and was also in blue LED. The buttons also didn't have microswitches in them. The buttons were exclusive to ISIS. In 2006, the fixtures used on the ISIS elevators were changed to the design that eventually became the Signa4 fixture line; the buttons remained the same, but the floor counter got a more elliptical like design. ThyssenKruppISIS3.jpg|ThyssenKrupp hall lanterns on an ISIS elevator, lit up (Credit to Facebook page TJElevatorfan) ThyssenKruppISIS4.jpg|ThyssenKrupp hall lanterns on an ISIS elevator, lit down (Credit to Facebook page TJElevatorfan) ThyssenKruppISIS2.jpg|ThyssenKrupp inside lanterns on an ISIS elevator (Credit to Facebook page TJElevatorfan) ThyssenKruppISIS1.jpg|ThyssenKrupp floor indicator on an ISIS elevator (Credit to Facebook page TJElevatorfan) ISIS.jpg|ThyssenKrupp floor indicator on ISIS elevator (similar to Signa4). FIXTURES_ISIS.jpg|ThyssenKrupp fixtures on ISIS elevator (similar to Signa4). Signa4 Signa4 was released in 2008 as a successor to Aurora and is still produced as of this day. There is an older version, and a newer version of Signa4 fixtures, the difference being the buttons. The older version of Signa4 fixtures was an updated version of the Aurora line as it features a redesigned floor counter with a blue LED dot matrix display and black buttons with blue illuminating halos. This design was adapted from the ISIS fixtures, except the lanterns are not on the doors. The older version of Signa4 fixtures also had a California code compliant version, with c. 2008-c. 2016 Traditional style buttons with Signa4 brailes. The newer version of Signa4 was made from c. 2016-present. This version has buttons that can have blue, or white lighting.endura MRL brochure The buttons are likely Atoll buttons made by MAD. tk signa4 buttons.jpg|Signa4 buttons. TK Signa4 indicator.jpg|Signa4 indicator. TKE phone button.jpg|ThyssenKrupp Signa4 emergency phone button with illuminating halo. Traditional ThyssenKrupp continued producing the Dover Traditional fixtures. There are 3 versions of Traditional fixtures. The first style Traditional buttons were in the same style as Dover Traditional. By 2006, a scrolling arrow began appearing in the floor counters in some elevators; at first they were mostly found on traction elevators but are now becoming common on hydraulic elevators as well. The second version of Traditional was first made in 2007, featuring sturdier buttons illuminating in white LED; the call buttons now use the same style triangle used with the Aurora fixtures. The third version (newest version) of Traditional was made from c. 2016-present. This version has buttons that can have blue, white, red, or green lighting. The buttons are likely Atoll buttons made by MAD. IMG_4393.JPG|Older ThyssenKrupp Traditional hall station IMG_4394.JPG|Older ThyssenKrupp Traditional hall station IMG_4411.JPG|Older ThyssenKrupp Traditional lantern IMG_4398.JPG|Older ThyssenKrupp Traditional up peak key switch IMG_4412.JPG|Older ThyssenKrupp Traditional access key switch IMG_4397.JPG|Older ThyssenKrupp Traditional emergency power key switch IMG_4395.JPG|Older ThyssenKrupp Traditional drop key holder IMG_4400.JPG|Older ThyssenKrupp Traditional indicator IMG_4377.JPG|Older ThyssenKrupp Traditional car station IMG_4404.JPG|Older ThyssenKrupp Traditional car station Screenshot_2014-09-12-07-03-20.png|Older ThyssenKrupp Traditional buttons (Credit to Instagram user goeke1) TK traditional fixtures.jpg|Newer ThyssenKrupp Traditional car station TK traditional indicator.jpg|Newer ThyssenKrupp Traditional indicator Vandal Resistant As with the Impulse and Traditional lines, ThyssenKrupp continued making Dover's vandal resistant fixtures but with minor updates. The analog floor counters were now changed to black circles with white numbers while the illuminating dot remained below each number corresponding to each floor. By 2006, the LED in the illuminating dot in the center of the button was changed from amber to red. There is also a California code compliant version, with buttons that look very similar to Schindler vandal resistant fixtures. In 2008, ThyssenKrupp overhauled the Vandal Resistant Fixture. They started using DMG buttons which if ordered through MAD or DMG would be considered their BS line (BS Classic with Julius flushed braille plate). This fixture comes in a California Compliant version which looks similar to Otis fixtures. The button is metal, with a halo, that can light up red, blue, green, and light blue/white. This also came with LED digital-segmented floor indicator. This button became more popular than the "traditional" Vandal Resistant. The "traditional" Vandal Resistant button was still made along with the halo vandal resistant button. The "traditional" button was redesigned where the button would be projecting of the panel, the surface of the buttons were concave. IMG_0185.JPG|ThyssenKrupp VR Lantern IMG_0189.JPG|ThyssenKrupp VR COP Mqdefault.jpg|ThyssenKrupp Vandal Resistant buttons. 278641244_bb7d5fe17a_o.jpg|Dover/ThyssenKrupp Vandal Resistant California code compliant car station (Credit to Flickr user Coffee on Sundays) singal.jpg|Standard Vandal Resistant Indicator. Can have either the Beep that sounds like a store check out or Buzz. TK vandal resistant indicator.jpg|ThyssenKrupp LED Vandal Resistant car floor indicator. IMG_0190.JPG|ThyssenKrupp VR Floor Indicator 3363950104_abff2518e6_o.jpg|Newer ThyssenKrupp Vandal Resistant hall station (Credit to Flickr user briangaid) TKE VR buttons.jpg|Newer ThyssenKrupp Vandal Resistant buttons with blue illuminating halo. TKE new vandal resistant buttons.jpg|Newer ThyssenKrupp Vandal Resistant buttons with blue lamp on the center. TKE VR car lanterns.jpg|ThyssenKrupp Vandal Resistant car lanterns. These are the reused version from Dover. CIMG7268.JPG|ThyssenKrupp red digital car floor indicator (credit: escalatorgeek881). TK blue indicator.jpg|ThyssenKrupp blue digital car floor indicator. MAD_BS_Classic_Call_Station_on_a_ThyssenKrupp_Vandal_Resistant_Elevator.PNG|Newer ThyssenKrupp Vandal Resistant hall station MODfusion MODfusion is a fixture line used primarily for modernizationsSignal Fixtures (ThyssenKrupp Elevator Americas). It features a satin stainless steel and LED illumination, available in white, blue, red or green. The buttons are round (usually concave) vandal-resistant with LED illumination halo (comes in green, red or blue). ® Albuquerque, NM Kruppy Mod - Former Otis Traction Elevators @ the Hotel Albuquerque at Old Town|Modified version of the MODFusuion fixtures on a modernized Otis elevator (Albuquerque, New Mexico). Studio ThyssenKrupp Studio buttons are like Signa4, but have a second halo in the shape of a rounded square that does not light up. The call button plates are just like a regular rectangle call but plate but are rounded on the corners. The lanterns were rounded triangles that lit up in blue and had a rounded rectangle plate. The car operating panel and floor indicator was just like Signa4 panel but with Studio buttons. Additionally the bell chime resembles the one used with the Schindler RT and MT fixture lines. These fixtures were first used in 2009. These fixtures were used on the thyssenkrupp AMEE G, and Synergy 85S elevators. These fixtures were discontinued in 2012. mqd.jpg|ThyssenKrupp Studio car operating panel. t55.PNG|ThyssenKrupp Studio call button panel. uy.PNG|ThyssenKrupp Studio in-car lanterns. Elite Contour :Further information: List of Epco elevator fixtures#WNR Signature These are Epco WNR Signature buttons distributed and branded as "Elite Contour" by ThyssenKrupp Northern in Canada. ThyssenKrupp Northern callbuttons.jpg|Epco WNR Signature/ThyssenKrupp Northern Elite Contour hall station buttons. Destination Dispatch fixtures The fixtures used in the ThyssenKrupp destination dispatch (Destination Selection Control or DSC) are consists of large LCD touch screen panel, destination display mounted on both side of the inner door jambs and projecting buttons used as the door control and emergency buttons. ThyssenKrupp DSC panel.jpg|LCD touch screen panel ThyssenKrupp DSC display 2.jpg|The display shows you that the desired floor has been registered and take the available car. ThyssenKrupp DSC destination display.jpg|Destination display on one of the inner door jamb (LED blue). ThyssenKrupp DSC buttons.jpg|Projecting buttons on the inside panel. Fake LED floor indicators On some of ThyssenKrupp's elevators, the floor indicators had dots that would light up in the shape of the floor number, creating the illusion that they were made up of many LEDs when they were not. Each number is in fact one whole integrated unit. Fixtures provided by third party companies To be added. Chimes and floor passing sounds The arrival chimes are similar to the chimes formerly used by Dover with the Impulse fixtures, but possibly at about the time Thyssen Dover & Krupp merged, the chimes are used with most if not all ThyssenKrupp fixtures. ThyssenKrupp continued to use the piezo buzzer for the floor passing sound, but at about the same time as Thyssen Dover & Krupp merged, the buzz was changed to be longer. Around late 2010/early 2011, ThyssenKrupp introduced a new floor passing sound, resembling the beep made by checkout scanners in supermarkets; YouTube elevator enthusiasts refer to this new floor passing chime as the "grocery beep". The new "grocery beep"/supermarket beep replaced the piezo buzzer by mid- to late-2011. However, ThyssenKrupp still continues to use Dover's directional indicator chimes, but newer elevators now have a slightly lower pitched chime. The ISIS normally used different chimes; they had a low-pitched bell chime for the directional indicator and a high pitched beep for the floor passing. It was rare for an ISIS to use the piezo buzzer and the Dover chime. For some reason, the arrival & floor passing chimes on some ThyssenKrupp ISIS elevators have been replaced/are being replaced with standard ThyssenKrupp chimes (in some cases, the floor passing chime is replaced with the buzz, and in some cases, it is replaced with the beep depending on when the replacement was done). Studio elevators also used different chimes, sounding more lower pitched, and completely different from the Dover chimes. The inside floor passing chime is the same. Dover also used a different floor passing chime made by backup beepers in large trucks that are based on the Otis Series 1-6, Newer Series 2/4 and Series M2/M4 floor passing chimes. See also *List of thyssenkrupp elevator fixtures - for thyssenkrupp elevator fixtures found in other countries other than North America. *List of Dover elevator fixtures *List of U.S. Elevator Corp. elevator fixtures External links *ThyssenKrupp Aurora fixtures brochure *ThyssenKrupp Signa4 fixtures brochure *ThyssenKrupp Traditional fixtures brochure (2003 edition) *ThyssenKrupp Traditional fixtures brochure (2010 edition) *ThyssenKrupp Vandal Resistant fixtures brochure (2003 edition) *ThyssenKrupp Impulse fixtures brochure (2005 edition)